Creatures By Power Level in Background Story
The following is a list of creature power levels in the background story. NOTES: Background Story Creature Power ≠ Actual Card Power. Power Level: Astronomical *'Ultimate Galaxy Universe' - The very realm of existence of the creature world. This should need no explanation; There are no counters. *'Supernova Black Hole Thanatos' - Absorbed the power of the 5 civilizations upon appearance and became much larger when fought, making it undefeatable. Was later defeated by the equally powerful Supernova Bigbang Anastathis. Basically summed up as being defeated by a Deus Ex Machina. *'Supernova Bigbang Anastathis' - Same level of power as Thanatos, it is the only creature that can fight it and even though that, both kill eeach other with a bigbang. *'Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden' - Was awoken by Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity and when it appeared, sealed everything and also destroyed all of the Invaders, Revolutionaries, and Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity. It can also create disfigured life known as Initials and disfigure landscapes which created D2 Fields around it, which are spaces that defy logic and threatens the end of the world. In the Anime, was one of the few cards that can possess almost any person holding it. *'Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon': Was capable of causing an apocalypse, although how it can do that was not exactly stated. Death caused the destruction of all dragons but Final Dogiragolden eating the Curry Bun of the Universe is responsible too. *'Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty"' - Basically threatened the end of the world all by itself; It prevents all of the creatures around it from doing anything and destroyed all of them with his might, and nobody can do anything against it until Prin came in and untapped it, allowing Kiramaru, Great Miracle to bring it down along with him. Power Level: Very High *'Redzone, Roaring Invasion' - Has insane speed that allows it to defeat Miracle Star in seconds and can for some strange reason, withstand attacks from Dogiragon and Death the Lost until Miradante came in and defeated it, indicating that it is no regular creature and has absurd amounds of stamina and attack power in addition to speed. Due to this, it is even more powerful than some final bosses in the game. *'Gyuujinmaru, Legendary Identity' - Cannon can destroy planets in one hit, but before he can show it off, he was ambushed and killed by Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden. *'Gaiginga (And all variants)' - Completely invincible and has the power of the galaxy, last form, GuyNEXT can even defeat All Over the World, Supreme True Dragon Soul in one hit. *'All Over the World, Supreme True Dragon Soul' - Birth blew away half of the Dragon Saga planet, but was defeated by GuyNEXT. *'Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons' - For some reason defeated Final Storm Double Cross NEX, The Miracle Awakened quickly, and left the WFN alliance into despair. *'Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened' - The temporal ruler of the world which was somehow capable of withstanding Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened for 3 nights and 3 days. *'Romanov Kaiser NEX, The Super Enlightened' - Can defeat even the Gods who created this world. *'Alphadios, Lord of Spirits' - Was so immensely powerful that it can take on Gaiginga one on one. *'Avatars' - The weakest can even defeat Überdragon Bajula in one shot. *'Gods' - What do you expect for a race of creatures that created the creature planet. Power Level: High *'D2G Godfather' - Single handely dealt with Team Tech. *'Miradante' (And Miracle Miradante) - Was capable of amazing miracles such as not present when Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden seals all, Summoning Miracle Miradante which defeated all the Tribe and Space S-Rank Invaders, G.O.D., Extreme Invasion and Dueland, Transformation of Dreams all by itself, and returned to the future only to return as Miradante Twelve, Time Pope quickly later on. *'Billion-Degree Dragon' - The strongest creature in the ancient world, it was awoken from slumber by the ancient war and has the ability to burn all enemies all by itself. *'Zeniths of most kinds' - Can distort civilizations and the natural order of things all by themselves along with immense powers. However, they are only here because they are defeated by the Dragons of Dragon Saga. *'Dorballom, Lord of Demons' - Can wipe out all non-darkness creatures just by appearing. *'Überdragon Bajula' - Has the ability to dominate continents all by itself. *'Hanusa, Radiance Elemental' - The strongest creature in DM-01, it has the ability to cause a war of 7 nights and 7 days against the Dragons. *'Codename Thirteen' - Blasted a meteor into Pandora Space, locking it away from the real world. Power Level: Regular *'Greatest Caesar, the Dark Kaiser' - Not very powerful, just made a fatal mistake that would threaten the end of the world. *'Onimaru "Head", Victory Rush' - Was the strongest creature in actual gameplay but in the background story, was nearly defeated by Zeta-File, Zenith of "Mystery" and Suspense, Zenith of "Curse". *'Final Storm Double Cross NEX, The Miracle Awakened' - Was almost undefeatable until Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons came in and defeated him. *'Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny' - An earth dragon and an armored dragon fused to defeat Light troops all by itself, not very special. Power Level: Weak *'Dorago the Great, Dragon World' - Was overran right before Dragon Saga Started. *'Emperor Quazla' - Simply a brainer, nothing more. *'Miracle Star' - Was overran by Redzone, Roaring Invasion in seconds. *'Yomi' - Was defeated by Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun right at the start. Power Level: Unknown *'Codename Sherlock' - Simply disgenerated psychic creatures, nothing more. Category:Others